ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Psychobos
Dr. Psychobos is an evil and psychotic scientist who invented the Nemetrix with the help of Malware. He is one of the four main antagonists in Ben 10: Omniverse along with Attea, Malware, and Khyber. He becomes the secondary antagonist of Arc 3, serving the Incurseans. He is a cybernetically enhanced Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Personality Dr. Psychobos is shown to have great resentment and jealousy for the Galvan, especially Azmuth, believing that they have a superiority complex, and that they are only considered smart because of "persistently pervasive dumb luck". He is highly narcissistic and constantly brags about his species' superior intellect, and brags rather persistently about his own. He has shown to have considerable distrust for Khyber, as well as a slight apprehension of Malware. He also displays mild impatience for his partner's arguments, and will do the job himself if he doesn't get what he wants. His goal is to eliminate Azmuth and prove that the Cerebrocrustaceans are superior to the Galvan, and doesn't see Ben as much of a threat. Dr. Psychobos would probably say that he is the smartest member of the Cerebrocrustacean race.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/404103886761120019 When working for Attea, Dr. Psychobos has a clear dislike for her due to her bratty, vulgar, and impatient attitude when she's around, making several sarcastic remarks to her, and even at one point trying to kill her with an electrified blade/wrench-like tool, only to have it be swatted out of his claw, prompting him to snivelingly beg for forgiveness. Dr. Psychobos has a persistent stutter, often ends his sentences with "and I use the term loosely.", and gets angry when not addressed as Dr. Psychobos. In'' While You Were Away, it appeared that Dr. Psychobos believes that a hatred for the Galvan is common, as Rook's hypnotized family members berated the Galvan while under his control, even though Ben and Rook were right in front of them. Psychobos is easily angered at the very idea that Galvans are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. He flew into a rage when Driba said the smartest of Psychobos's race were still inferior to the dumbest of Galvan. Appearance Being a Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos is crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans as he is cybernetically enhanced. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab. His carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head. He also has a trident shaped machine, which enhances his electrokinesis, on his brain that is visible when he opens his casing. This machine lines up the symbol on his forehead. He has two smaller machines on each side of his brain. History Prior to Omniverse Dr. Psychobos approached Malware with an offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware accepted the deal, eventually bringing Dr. Psychobos a crude, corrupted, and incomplete blueprint of the original Omnitrix, but it lacked the DNA samples that gave it its power. From the template Malware provided, Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and hired Khyber to collect DNA samples of the most savage of the universe's predators. Once that was done, the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time, the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Zed. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners, for which Dr. Psychobos grew greatly annoyed. Omniverse In the present, with both Khyber and Malware failing to get the Omnitrix and needing one of its stabilizers for the Nemetrix, Dr. Psychobos attacked Plumber's HQ with several of his machines He disabled most of the bases defense and communication systems and took the stabilizer he needed, not finishing off Ben or taking the Omnitrix because he wanted to prove that his Nemetrix is superior to the Omnitrix and sees Azmuth as his real enemy. Dr. Psychobos subsequently used security codes stolen by Malware and Khyber to infiltrate Galvan Prime and lured Azmuth to the Galvan Historical Museum, where they trapped him inside with the Galvan's revived natural predator, Zed as an Omnivoracious. Azmuth teleported in, Rook and Ben once having Zed's weaknesses fashioned a whistle. Using Zed, Azmuth subdued Psychobos with the Cerebrocrustacean's natural predator, a Vicetopus, receiving no aid from Khyber as he felt that the "greatest intellect in the universe" could outwit his mindless natural predator. Dr. Psychobos was taken into the custody by the Galvan military, uselessly telling them to release their "intellectual superior" to which they simply called him a dummy. Eventually, Attea and the Incurseans freed Dr. Psychobos and brought him to Revonnah, where they obtained a lot of Amber Ogia by constructing a pipeline to Dr. Psychobos and Attea's lair, where Dr. Psychobos experimented on the Amber Ogia, creating a concentrate allowing him to control people's minds. Soon, almost every Revonnahgander, including most of Rook's family, acted like Dr. Psychobos, with his stutter, his catchphrase, and his hatred for Galvans. Ben and Rook defeated Dr. Psychobos and Attea by destroying most of the mind control juice. Attea and Dr. Psychobos later escaped, and Attea planned to use the remains of Dr. Psychobos' mind-control juice as they set course for Earth. With the mind control serum he developed, Dr. Psychobos also provided the Incurseans with feral genetically altered To'kustars called Way Bads as their enforcers during their occupation of Earth as seen in the two-part episode ''The Frogs of War. In the end, Dr. Psychobos' control over the Way Bads is negated as the Way Bads are sent into the Null Void by Rook, Blukic, and Driba. Emperor Milleous and Dr. Psychobos were then arrested and taken into Plumber custody. Powers and Abilities Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, Dr. Psychobos has electrokinesis and has a very enhanced intellect. By using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can fire electricity from the symbol on his head. He has built a machine and put it on his brain to increase his electrokinesis. Using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can use telekinesis. Dr. Psychobos's enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. By using his enhanced intellect, Dr. Psychobos was able to recreate the original Omnitrix, the Nemetrix, and added the DNA of alien species' predators. Weaknesses As shown in The Frogs Of War: Part 2, if Dr. Psychobos is attacked on his head while using his electrokinesis, he will be damaged and temporarily cannot use his electric powers. His own arrogance at times can be played against him, goading him into situations that end in his defeat. Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, he is vulnerable against his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Outbreak'' *''Special Delivery'' (cameo) *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' (cameo) *''While You Were Away'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 2'' *''Max's Monster'' (flashback; cameo) Toys *4" figure (seen in Ben 10 2013 Toy Fair photo) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Dr. Psychobos is not a typical Cerebrocrustacean, but a mutated one.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365182344597893742 **Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care at all.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/365234599778872833 Azmuth himself even states this, saying such a rivalry is a waste of time, energy and resources in Showdown: Part 1. **Dr. Psychobos added the cybernetic augmentation himself.http://i.imgur.com/0RfFrYp.png *Dr. Psychobos has a stuttered speech. *Dr. Psychobos catchphrase is "...and I use the/that term loosely." ** According to Derrick J. Wyatt, this phrase was originally only used once in the script. It was when Eric Bauza started putting it in inappropriate places that they decided to make it his catchphrase. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/438013861514205911 References See Also *Nemetrix *Way Bads Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientist Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Secondary Characters